True love never dies
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: This is just a random Abhirika OS. My belated birthday .gift for my Pari Nabila aka Abhirika and duo's Princess.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARI :-)**

 **Hey, I know I am late but kya karu I was very much busy aur jab free hui toh my family met with an accident.**

 **Okay now , this an Abhirika OS.**

 **Have a happy reading :-).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here Abhirika are childhood friends.**

 **Abhijeet - 8 years old . Tarika - 6 years old.**

Tarika was sitting on bench and crying. Abhijeet came and sat beside her.

" Kyu ro rahi ho Talika " Abhijith asked.

" Yash ne mujhe dhakka diya aul mein Gil gayi meleko dald holaha hein " said Tarika sobbing.

Listening to these Abhijith got angry and scolded Yash.

" ABHI kya tum hamesha mele liya echa kaloge " Tarika asked innocently.

Abhijeet nodded in yes cutely.

.

.

.

.

 **Abhijeet - 20 years old. Tarika - 18 years old.**

They are on a school trip to Agra. Now they are at Taj mahal

" Kitna sundar heina ye ABHI " Tarika said.

" Kehte hein Pyaar ek khoobsoorat ehsaas hein toh uski nishaani bhi khoobsoorat hi hogi na TARU " Abhijeet said.

' Aur ye khoobsoorat ehsaas mujhe hochuka hein. Kaash ye tum samaj paate ABHI ' TARU thought

' Aur ye khoobsoorat ehsaas tumne mujhe karaaya TARU, magar bolne Se darr lagta hein ki kahi tumhaari dosti bhi na kho du ' ABHI sighed.

.

.

.

.

 **Abhijeet - 25 years old, he is an inspector. Tarika - 23 years old, doing masters in Forensic Medicine.**

Tarika was in her room, Abhijith came their running and gave her a bone crushing hug.

" Kya baat hein janaab, bade khush lag rahe hein " Tarika said

" Haan yaar mein aaj bahut khush hu " Abhijith said.

" Reason toh batao "..

" I have been appointed to CID as senior inspector " Abhijith said.

" Wowwww Congo yaar... " Tarika congratulated him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Abhijeet - 27 years old. Tarika - 25 years old.**

Abhijith was getting ready for beauro when his cell beeped.

' Be ready for a surprise ' it was an SMS from Tarika.

Abhijeet raised his eyebrows and called her, she didn't answer. He went to her house but she had already left for work.

Wondering about the surprise he went to buro their was a case reported. After sometime . Team went to FL to give some evidence. Entering FL Abhijith was shocked.

" Aao aao sab , aur inse Milo Meri new lab assistant Dr..."

" Tarika " Dr, Salunkhe was cut in between by Abhijith.

" Tumhe kese pata. U both know each other " Dr. Salunkhe asked.

" Apni jaan ko nahi jaaunga kya Dr. Saab " saying this he hugged her, she hugged him back.

All were looking at them surprisingly.

They seperated and after looking at the surprised faces, Abhijith stated " Ye meri bachpan ki dost hein Tarika ".

All smiled. Then they got back to their work.

.

.

.

.

.

Abhirika had fallen for each other but they never expressed. They always cared for each other.

.

.

.

 **After few days :-**

" Abhijith tumhe aur Tarika ko ek mission keliye jaana hein " ACP Pradyuman informed Abhirika.

" Kesa mission sir " Abhijith asked.

" Ek bahut bada gang hein Jo drugs and alms ki smuggling karta hein. Unke khilaaf saboot ikhatta karke unko pakadwaana hein " ACP Pradyuman informed.

" Toh Tarika Kyun " Abhijith questioned.

ACP Pradyuman smiled and said, " Wo issiliye Abhijith kyunki HQ ki information ke mutaabik yeh gang ek nayee tarah ke drugs ki smuggling karti hein Jo yoohi pehchaan mein nahi aayega. Issiliye to make our evidence strong hum uske reports bhi wahi secret lab mein taiyaar karenge. Waha ki forensic expert Tarika hogi ".

They agreed and took mission's details.

 **Next morning :**

Abhirika were ready for the mission. All came to see of them at airport. Then they left for mission.

Mission was going smoothly. Abhirika smartly entered the gang and gathered the proofs they required. Tarika smartly with one or the other reason came to secret lab and tested the evidence. After everything was gathered they informed HQ.

The very next day a tem came from HQ and attacked on the gang. After a firing session the whole gang was arrested.

" Tum logone Hume arrest toh karliya, magar kuch saabit nahi karpaayenge " Said the Boss with a grin.

" Hame kuch saabit karneki zarurat hein bhi nahi hein, kyunki wo kaam hamaare ikhatte kiye huye saboot kardenge " said Abhijith with a victorious smile.

" Tum log police waale ho, jaggu Se gaddari bahut baari padegi " Said with rage.

" Tum jese log bahut dekhe hein meine. Ye dhamki kisi aur ko dena " Abhijith said in tough tone.

The officers were taking the goons out when suddenly jaggu snatched the gun from the officer who was holding him and shot Abhirika. Bullet hit both at their hearts and they fell on the ground. Officers held jaggu and took the goons out. Abhirika looked at each other held their hands, looked in each other's eyes, before Any officer could reach them they were dead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In a beautiful place two hands held each other, and came face to face. They both saw pure love for themselves in others eyes.

" Bahut saalonSe kehna chahata tha TARU, magar kabhi bol nahi paaya. Magar aaj esa lag raha hein ki bhagwaan ne khud mujhe himatt di hein ye kehne ki. Kab bachpani ki hamaari dosti pyaar mein Badal gaya pata hi nahi chala Taaru. I LOVE YOU TARU. I LOVE U A LOT " Confessed Abhijith atlast.

" Mein bhi kabhi nahi kehpaayi Abhi, but yes even I LOVE U ABHI " Tarika too confessed.

Abhirika hugged each other.

" Dharti par na sahi magar swarg mein aakar mujhe mera pyaar mil gaya. Mein bahut khush hu ABHI " said Tarika in hug.

" Issiliye kehte hein TARU, ki true love never dies " Said Abhijith tightening the .hug.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of the OS.**

 **Guys this was my b'day gift for my pari Nabila aka Abhirika and duo's Princess. Her b'day was on November 21, but I was really busy that time. So posted it now.**

 **Pari, I know u r very busy. Will be waiting for your return.😘😘😘😘**

 **My other updates are in progress, will be posting soon.**

 **Pls r & r.**

 **Bashing won't be appreciated.**


End file.
